Twist of Irony
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Alternate Storyline, KH2] What happens when something should happen, but doesn't? How would that affect the storyline? It could change the flow of everything.
1. Chapter 1

Er...I just finished re-watching this scene and this bigass "What if" popped into my head...XD

**Disclaimer:** Me no own the characters, me own the idea of this fic, though. I'll let you know when I take over the world and own Square-enix, okay? ...Er, yeah.

**Title: **Twist of Irony (Working title, may change later, authoress is lazy)  
**Catagory:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Genres:** Alternative Storyline, Romance/fluff, Drama, Angst, Action, Adventure, Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** A 'what if' for KH2. What if Pluto came too late in trying to foil Axel's plot? What if Axel didn't try to use agression to sway Kairi, and Kairi agreed to go with Axel? What happens when not everything goes as planned?  
-------------------

Kairi stared ot at the small island she, and the others would play on. Her heart felt slightly burdened. "Maybe waiting isn't good enough..." She said quietly.

"My thoughts exactly." A voice echoed.

Kairi looked up, startled. She turned around to see this black hole appear out of nowhere.

"If you want something to happen, don't wait. Act. One of life's little lessons." A figure with a black coat on, with long, spikey, flame-red hair and bright green eyes stepped out of the darkness. "Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Axel." The person replied. "I happen to be an aquaintance of Sora's." He held out his hand delicately towards her. "Why don't we go see him?"

"Sora?" Kairi questioned, before her brows furrowed for a moment. She was normally wary about people suddenly popping up in her memories, and people who claimed to know them.

But this person... Axel...

"We already have something in common, we're both searching for someone we care about. I already feel like we're friends," The redhead said as he gingerly brought his hand back and rested it on his waist.

Kairi looked at him, her eyes searching. "Could you really...take me to see Sora?" She asked hesitantly. Axel smiled. "Sure I can, no problem."

Kairi closed her eyes again, searching, willing with her heart. She found nothing. So, deciding to trust what she wanted to do and how she felt, she nodded a little.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She said. The redhead's smile widened. "Great!" He held his hand out to her again. This time, the girl smiled as she reached her hand out acceptingly towards the cloaked male.

Loud barking was heard in the distance, but Axel had waved his hand and another black hole appeared. "After you," He said graciously to her. Kairi looked at the portal with a little apprehension, but then steeled herself and with as much courage as she could muster, she stepped into the darkness.

Axel's smile turned devious. Now he had his trump card.

He too, stepped through right behind the girl. A yellow coloured dog broke over the hill, barking loudly, only to stop just in time to see the portal vanish.

The dog whimpered a little and their tail dropped.

Just then, another portal appeared, a loud whistling accompanying it. The dog's ears perked up before he bounded into the darkness and towards the tall figure kneeling there. They reached a hand out and pet the dog. "Good boy, you did your best," The voice praised quietly.

"But matters have just been made that much more complicated."

**TBC

* * *

**

So...that's it. Next chapter will be out sometime soon. Review, please? -gives big chibi eyes- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Twist of Irony (Working title, may change later, authoress is lazy)  
**Catagory:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Genres:** Alternative Storyline, Romance/fluff, Drama, Angst, Action, Adventure, Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** Second chapter is here! A little more has been revealed. (Hopefully. XD  
--------------

**Chapter 2**

Kairi looked around. It didn't feel as errie and as dark as it looked. She felt a bit more comfortable now. Axel stepped up beside her. "We've got to make a side-stop first, but I promise I'll take you to see Sora, okay?" He looked down at the girl.

Kairi smiled and nodded her head a little. "Sure."

Axel started to walk and Kairi followed him. Though the place seemed endless, the male seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"What did you mean when you said we were both searching for someone we care about?" She asked after a few moments of silence. The redhead sighed a little and looked over at her with a forlorn look. "I'm looking for my best friend," He replied, waving his hand out a little. "His name is Roxas."

Kairi looked a little saddened. "I'm sorry," She apologized. Axel shrugged and grinned a little. "Nah, it's okay. You didn't know." He chuckled a bit. "Anyway, Roxas went out to look for Sora, but he got in a fight with someone and they took him, so I've been trying to find a way to get him back."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh that's horrible! I'm really sorry. I could help you look for him," She offered. Axel looked over at her with slight shock. He hadn't expected the girl to warm up so easily to him. Maybe he had chosen the right course after all in not using agressive actions to sway her.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, I thought you'd want to see Sora and all," He replied smoothly, hiding his surprise. She looked over at him. "Well, I mean, after I see Sora. I want to see him, see if he's doing okay. I'm sure he won't care if I go with you to look for Roxas,"

Axel winced a little inwardly, but shrugged on the outside. "Well, we can't plan too far ahead, it's not good to do so. But hopefully, everything will turn out that way," He said with assurance. Inwardly, he knew different. But it convinced the girl and she nodded again.

He halted and Kairi stopped beside him. "This is our stop," He said cheeikly as he summoned an opening and walked through it. Kairi followed him.

When they came out, Kairi was met with a strange site. The entire place was bathed in darkness, and eerie moonlight. The moon itself was in the shape of a heart. They were right outside of a large castle at that. Axel grinned a little. "Home sweet home," He said cheerfully.

She stared with shock. "You live here?" She asked with awe. The redhead nodded. "Yeah, me and the others. There was thirteen of us, but now there's only half of that. And with Roxas MIA, well, it gets kinda lonely." Kairi sobered quickly and looked at the place again.

Axel went on. "Anyway, it may be large and fancy on the outside, but it's rather dull looking on the inside. I liked the other place better," He said as he made a face. "At least that place had more style and appeal to it." Kairi laughed a bit. Axel took her arm gently and tugged her a little. "Come on, let's go inside."

Kairi nodded and began to walk, letting the redhead lead her. When they stepped inside, she was awed at how much bigger it seemed on the inside compared to the outside - and the outside looked huge. It was mostly all white inside, the window designs in an odd shape.

"This is our fortress, The Castle That Never Was. The symbols represent who we are: Organization XIII." The male explained as they walked, waving his hand towards the oddly shaped windows and at other things. The redheaded girl was amused at how dramatic the other could be.

They stepped into a strange-like elevator and it lifted them up and then sideways to another corridor and they stepped off of the elevator and walked down it, before turning left.

"Ah, almost there!" The redhead said happily. They walked down another long corridor, and turned right and this time they were in a shorter hallway with doors lining each side of the wall. Each door was numbered and they walked down to the one marked IX and Axel knocked on it.

Shuffling was heard from inside, and a muffled 'coming!' was heard. There was more scuffling and then the door opened and a blond with oddly cut hair and soft brown eyes appeared, he too was wearing a coat of the same type. "Oh," The male said before grinning at the redhead. "Hiya, Ax!"

The redhead grinned back. "Hey, Demyx. Could you do me a favor?" He asked. The blond then caught sight of Kairi. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Axel, who's this?" He asked. Axel looked a little annoyed. "The favor I was going to ask you about. This is Kairi," He introduced. Kairi smiled a little and nodded. "Hello," She greeted politely.

Demyx stared for a moment before grinning for all he was worth and took the girl's hand and shook it. "I'm Demyx!" He said. Then, he looked back at Axel. "Could you keep Kairi company for me? The Superior wishes to see me," He said.

Demyx cringed a little but nodded. "Of course I will!" He said. Kairi looked at Axel questioningly. The redhead smiled reassuringly. "I will be back, and then we'll go, I promise. But it's really important I see our boss, or else." He made a motion with his finger, dragging it across his throat.

Kairi's eyes widened a little before she nodded. "Okay, you'd better go see him, then." Axel gave a small salute as he grinned and turned. "You two have fun!" He walked down the hall again and dissappeared.

Kairi turned back to the blond and Demyx flashed her his 1000-watt grin. "So, do you like music?"

------------

Axel walked down the corridors, smirking smugly. Oh he was way too clever this time! He'd get Roxas back, and then they could go back to normal, and who cared about what happened to Sora? Their world was better off without him, anyway.

He walked down one of the large halls and opened the door at the end and strided in smugly, facing with another member in a cloak. Their hood was up and their back was turned, however. But Axel knew who it was by their aura and stance alone.

"Superior," He said smoothly with a low bow.

The figure turned towards him. "Ah yes, Axel." The voice was slightly deep and commanding. Inwardly it made Axel cringe, but he'd never show it to anyone.

"I've been hearing that you've been acting without orders of the Organization. I hope you aren't thinking of turning on us, are you?" The voice asked. Axel shook his head. "No, boss. Not at all. I just want to get Number XIII back, that's all. No disrespect to you, Superior; but if I have to do it without the Organization's approval, I will."

The figure chuckled. "For one without a heart, you sure act like you care. How very interesting." Axel made a face. "Being around Roxas made me feel like I had a heart. And I know it's the same for everyone else! What Sora is to the world, Roxas is to us, sir. Even I know you felt something when you were around him." He said, green eyes glinting in challenge.

Another chuckle. "Indeed, I did," The voice answered, before the figure walked over to a chair and sat gracefully down in it. "Tell me, Number VIII, how do you plan on getting XIII back?"

Axel smirked arrogantly. "Very carefully,"

This earned a loud, dry laugh. One without humor. "Your sarcasm never fails to...amuse me," They said.

Axel gave a half-head bow. "Glad I can please you, Superior."

"Very well then," The figure replied. "Continue your plans to retrieve XIII, but try not to let _too_ much harm come to the Keybearer, for we still need him for our plans." The voice said, tone sounding sinister almost.

Axel smirked and bowed again. "As you wish," He replied smoothly before turning to walk out the door. On his way out, he passed another cloaked member and smirked smugly at them. "Looks like you failed to boot me out this time, VII."

He could sense the quiet rage boiling underneath the other figures' quiet demeanor, and he walked away with a laugh.

----------

Kairi was sitting on Demyx's bed, watching the blond play his sitar with lots of skill. He was very funny, and he was rather klutzy, but it sort of fit him. He could control water and had summoned these odd creatures that were white and wore pink, and they danced around to his music.

He kept her very entertained. She clapped when he finished one of the songs he had written. "You're very good!" She praised. This made the blond duck his head in what would be embarassment as he put a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck a little. "Really? You think so?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure I do! I really liked it!" This made the blond beam widely. "Thank you! None of the others liked my playing except for Roxas and Axel. But Axel...doesn't seem to care as much now." He said.

Kairi looked at him. "Why's that?" She asked. The other shrugged and brushed the sides of their hair away. "I think it's because he really misses Roxas," He answered. "I mean, they were best friends. Attatched at the hip. Nothing coul seperate those two. Except for what happened and all," His voice lowered quietly and Kairi nodded in sympathy.

Demyx was smarter than most thought. He knew what to give away and what not to the girl. Obviously Axel didn't tell her that much, but she seemed to trust him anyway. Easier to manipulate, he guessed. Still, some part of him knew it was wrong. But since he couldn't feel, he couldn't feel the guilt that would be there.

He sat his beloved sitar aside and grinned at the girl. "So, what was Axel gonna do when he came back?" He questioned. The redheaded girl seemed to brighten. "He's going to take me to see Sora," She said with a happy note. Demyx winced inside. That wasn't going to be a plesant experiance.

"That's good. I met him, too. While I was looking for Roxas. I mistook him to be him and we kinda had a fight," He said with a false embarassed tone.

Kairi looked a little intrigued. "How can you mistake Sora for anyone? Sora stands out with most people," She said. Demyx shrugged. "Well, Roxas' attitude is different than Sora's, but just the spikes...Roxas has plenty of spikes, too. Except his sway off towards the right more, and he's blond, not brunette. But they have the exact same colour of eyes. It's eerie." He said.

Kairi frowned for a moment, and tried to visualize the person in her head. After a moment she gasped, causing Demyx to look up with what would be concern. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She looked a little shaken at him, her eyes were wide. "I think..." She said quietly.

"I think I've talked to him."

------------  
**TBC**  
------------  
Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! The next chapter's already half-way finished. So hopefully it won't be too long until the next one comes out. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Twist of Irony (Working title, may change later, authoress is lazy)  
**Catagory:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Genres:** Alternative Storyline, Romance/fluff, Drama, Angst, Action, Adventure, Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** 3rd chapter ish here! And a little bit more ish revealed...XD; Forgive me for this being a little later than expected, I had trouble keeping Kairi in character...  
-------------------

**Chapter 3**

Axel walked down the hall and came to a stop outside of Demyx's room and listened hard. He heard Demyx talking about Roxas' differences from Sora. Then, there was silence. After a moment, he heard a gasp.

He heard Demyx ask what was wrong and put his hand on the knob and was going to enter when he heard her.

"I think... I think I've talked to him."

With widened eyes, he opened the door and stepped in. The two of them immediately looked over at him. "You talked to him?" The redhead asked quietly, voice sounding strained.

Kairi nodded a little. "I think. I mean... I was trying to remember Sora's name, and suddenly I heard this voice in my head, and this mental image. He was trying to talk to a girl, Namine, I think." She said. Axel stiffened a little, but nodded for her to go on.

"So I told him I wasn't her, I was Kairi. He said: 'You're that girl he likes.' At the time, I couldn't remember who Sora was, and so I asked him, he said his name was Roxas. So I asked spesfically for Sora's. And then...I heard Sora's voice. After that, it seemed to fade."

Axel frowned a little. Why would Roxas want to talk to that Namine girl? And how did that play into him talking to Kairi? He thought it over for a moment, before something suddenly dawned on him. Of course... He shook it away mentally and looked over at the girl.

"Well, sounds like you've had quite the mental experiance, hearing voices and all in there," He joked. Demyx laughed and Kairi cracked a smile and laughed a little. "I guess so,"

The redhead sighed. "Well then, how about we get on our way and I take you to see Sora now?" The girl nodded and stood up, directing a smile at the blond. "It was great to meet you, Demyx." She said. The blond bounced up and grinned back at her. "You too! Thanks again for listening to me play," He said.

Her smile widened. "Anytime," The green-eyed male smirked. "Hm, so you actually listened to Mulletboy's playing, huh?" He asked. Kairi nodded at him. "Yeah, I liked it." Axel smirked. "Well, we'll just have to see if he can give both of us an encore sometime, then."

Demyx grinned at them. "Yeah!" He cheered. Kairi laughed and nodded. "Okay, sounds great!" Axel turned and started walking towards the door. "Thanks again, Dem., I owe you." He said. Demyx smirked. "Damn right you do!" He replied smugly.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel waved it off. "Anyway, we'll see you, Demyx." The redhead walked out of the door and started down the hall. Kairi waved a little at the blond as she walked out of the door after him.

Demyx's smile dropped as soon as the girl was out of sight. He sighed. Somehow, he knew he should feel bad. But he just couldn't. He knew he'd probably never see the girl again, or if he did... He shuddered and shook his head. He never did agree with most of the Organization's ways, but went along with them anyway because he didn't want to made into nothing.

He especially didn't agree with Axel's manipulation's, and how good he was at it, able to do it with ease. The girl didn't deserve that... But who was he to interfere? He sighed and picked up his sitar and began to play a tune to what he hoped was fitting to his thoughts.

---------

Axel led Kairi out of the castle, managing to avoid any of the other members - it would not be good to reveal to the others what he had planned, or at least give them an idea of it. He especially didn'y need VII seeing what he had.

Once outside, he summoned another portal, turning to Kairi. "Shall we, then?" He asked cheeily. Kairi smiled a little and nodded, stepping through the darkness without hesitation this time, with the redhead right behind her.

"It looks so endless in here, how can you find your way?" Kairi asked as the green eyed male began to lead her again. Axel grinned a little. "You get used to it. You begin to be able to sense where you are after a while." He explained, waving his hand nonchalantly.

The girl nodded. It made sense a little.

They continued walking and Axel faultered for a moment. Kairi stopped and looked over at him. "What's wrong?" She asked concernedly. He sighed, his eyes looked downcast for a moment before he looked over at her and smiled. "Nothing, I'm okay. It's just..." He shrugged a little. "Your presense... It reminds me of someone. Kind of like Roxas', but not." He admitted.

She looked a little sad. "I'm sorry," She said. He shook his head and smiled again. "Nah, it's okay. I like you here. It makes me feel like, I'm not alone. Roxas and I used to go everywhere together," He said, before they he started walking again.

"So...what was he like?" Kairi asked as she fell into step beside him. Axel chuckled dryly. "I don't really know. He was...plain, a little dull. But he was my best friend in all of these worlds. Just his presense could make me feel like I was really alive, I don't know... When he first joined it just felt like, I had known him forever."

Kairi smiled kindly at him. "He sounds like a very good person, then." She said. To this, Axel's green eyes seemed to light up as he whistfully replied, "Yeah..."

They walked a bit further before Axel stopped and held his hand out, once again summoning an opening. "Here we are." He said. Kairi stepped through and into a small, but lively looking town with the sun midway in the sky, trains going by in the distance, a by clock up ahead, and buildings everywhere. "Axel, where are we?" She asked. The redhead smiled a bit.

"Twilight Town, Kairi."

**TBC **  
------------  
Another Cliffhanger...really sorry people! I always seem to end it in the worst of places...sorry!


End file.
